A typical electronic postal mailing system is composed of a postage meter and a mailing machine. Within the mailing machine, generally there are apparatus that allow the mailing machine to transport envelopes, and the like to and from the postage meter. In addition, in the mailing machine there is usually a tape making apparatus. There are several types of postal mailing systems that are known and have been described in the art.
Mailing systems also typically have a drive base for initiating the different operations of the printing function of the mailing system. For example, a typical drive base will be able to drive a tape transport system, drive the postage meter and also drive cut-off knives, etc. that are located within the mailing system.
The postage meter is typically controlled by a shutterbar arrangement which is part of the mailing system is typically engaged by the drive base. In addition, locking and unlocking tape drive system of the mailing system is typically utilized.
The drive base normally used in a mailing system utilizes a variety of gears and cams and mechanical parts to accelerate and decelerate a printing drum of a postage meter to control tape making and other functions of the mailing system. Drive systems of this kind generally comprise complex mechanical gear arrangements that transmit the torque of the drive through mechanical linkages and the like. The problems with these kinds of systems are that they often times wear the mechanical parts as the mailing system goes through its different operations. This wear of the mechanical parts reduces the accuracy and efficiency of the mailing system.
Although this drive base performs adequately for its basic function, the multiplicity of mechanical parts creates certain problems within the mailing system. To be more specific, the mechanical parts because of the decelerating and accelerating of the process become worn and the like, thereby reducing the accuracy of the settings. In addition, the acceleration and deceleration mode of the drive base creates noise that does not interfere with the basic function of the drive base but can be annoying in a quiet environment.
Thus, it is important that a drive base be developed that allows for actuation of the various parts of a mailing system with a reduction of accompanying noise. Also, it is important that a drive base be developed that has fewer mechanical parts thereby minimizing the wear thereon and in addition improving the accuracy of the settings of the system. Finally, it is important that a drive base be able to actuate several functions through one motive power source.
Thus, the drive base should be such that it can set the system to a variety of functions (i.e., the meter, a tape transport system, cut-off knife, tape making apparatus) associated with a postal mailing system. Also, the drive base should be able to lock and unlock a tape drive and other associated components of a postal mailing system. Finally, the system should be such that it is economical and efficient and can be utilized in a variety of mailing systems.